


Within You

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Series: The Mighty Boosh Christmas Countdown Thing [9]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous Labyrinth references, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold evening, Vince declares it time for a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, good people of Tumblr, for leaving me with nothing but Boosh and Bowie in my head. Even more so than usual. This weird little thing was the result.

Howard protested weakly as Vince dragged him over to the sofa, tugging on his sleeve like an excited child. The small table was completely hidden, practically buried beneath what looked like half a sweetshop. Six or seven bowls of popcorn- he guessed that Vince would have bought every kind just to be sure he’d found Howard’s favourite- balanced precariously on top of bags of sweets in every colour. Jelly babies, sherbet lemons, a whole zoo’s worth of gummy worms; Howard could hardly believe that there were that many sweets in the whole town, and wondered vaguely where Vince had found the money to buy them all. Probably Howard’s coat pocket. Vince tugged harder at his sleeve and he realised that he’d paused, staring. Shaking himself back to reality he managed to give Vince a small smile. The younger man beamed and practically dragged Howard over to sit down.  
As soon as they hit the sofa Vince curled up beside him, one arm wrapping around Howard’s waist as the other snagged a bag of gummy worms. Howard reached for popcorn, then hesitated and shot a questioning glance at Vince. The smaller man understood immediately and pointed to each bowl in turn.  
“Salt, sweet, toffee, chocolate, and spicy,” he said. Howard reached out and picked up the bowl of salted popcorn.  
“Thanks. Now what are we doing, exactly?”  
Vince was still grinning, pure happiness radiating from him. He really was the Sunshine Kid, thought Howard. Everywhere he went, things got better. He rolled onto his back in Howard’s lap to look up at him.  
“It’s the middle of winter, you are my gorgeous boyfriend and I’ve got loads of sweets. We’re gonna watch movies and cuddle.”  
Howard rolled his eyes fondly. Vince always was one for a cliché. He ruffled the younger man’s hair softly, letting the carefully calculated compliment soak in. Since they’d been dating- properly, not dancing around each other and pining like they had for years- Vince had made a habit of slipping endearments and casual touches into conversation. Howard knew it was all for his benefit, caring for his numerous worries, and felt guilty that he couldn’t live up to that standard when it came to looking after Vince. On the rare occasions he would concede to showing affection in public, pressing kisses to his forehead or linking their hands, Vince would look at him like he was the most important person in the world. Howard loved that. He just wished he could see it more often.  
“Hey,” murmured Vince, bringing him back to reality. Howard blinked, looking down at his smiling boyfriend.  
“You was miles away,” continued the younger man. “What were you thinking about?”  
“Us,” replied Howard, taking Vince’s hand. “About how stupid we were back at the zoo for not realising we could be like this.”  
Vince laughed and somehow, impossibly, snuggled closer. His eyes seemed bluer than usual.  
“We were idiots, weren’t we?”  
Howard smiled and nodded, letting Vince’s warmth spread through him. There was a brief pause while Vince chewed thoughtfully on a gummy worm.  
“I loved you already, you know,” he said quietly. Howard looked down with a smile.  
“I know you did, little man. Now,” he added, picking up the remote from the table, “what film are we going to watch?”  
Vince grinned.  
“Labyrinth.”  
“What, the David Bowie one?”  
“Yeah!” said Vince, enthusiasm lighting his face. “It’s my favourite.”  
Howard rolled his eyes and took a handful of popcorn. Vince had been trying to convince him to watch this film for ages, but it had never appealed to him. He’d never really been a fan of fantasy. Vince shot him a cheeky smirk.  
“Bowie wears leather. And some pretty revealing leggings…”  
Howard laughed.  
“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”  
He pressed play, toying absently with Vince’s hair as the opening credits rolled. Sceptical at first, he soon found himself drawn in by the music, the strange, incompetent little goblins, and, yes, the inexplicably attractive Goblin King. By the end of the film Vince was almost asleep, sweets leaving rainbow lipstick smeared across his mouth. As the film drew to a close and the owl took off, Howard felt a small pang of sorrow for Jareth. He may have been the villain, but Howard had secretly hoped for a happy ending.  
Vince shifted sleepily and looked at Howard through heavy-lidded eyes.  
“I’d run the maze to get you back,” he said. Howard kissed him softly, tasting jelly babies and chocolate.  
“I know you would, little man. I know you would. And I’d run for you.”  
Vince shook his head.  
“Nah, you’re too sensible to do a silly thing like wishing me away. But I’d go and get you back. An’ I’d do it quickly, too. None of that 13 hours nonsense.”  
Howard smiled, letting Vince settle back down on top of him. The younger man’s breathing began to even out, slow and steady and totally trusting. After a while Howard felt himself begin to drop off and he wrapped his arms around Vince, falling asleep to the soft sound of David Bowie singing.

_“As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Vince, Howard, or David Bowie (but oh the things I would do if I did...)


End file.
